


[cover] A Room With a View (With Deepest Apologies to E.M. Forster) by lotusk

by cover by (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/cover%20by
Summary: Cover forA Room With a View (With Deepest Apologies to E.M. Forster)by lotusk
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[cover] A Room With a View (With Deepest Apologies to E.M. Forster) by lotusk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Room With a View (With Deepest Apologies to E.M. Forster)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890909) by [lotusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk). 



> Please note that while the cover is rated for General audiences, the fanfic is Explicit. No archive warnings apply for either.

**Author's Note:**

> This cover art was originally posted (untagged) on tumblr, so I'm moving it here as part of a tumblr clean-up process. The posting date was 26 March 2015, so that's my best guess at a creation date.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure how to tag cover art, so please let me know (see my profile for contact information) if I should make any adjustments.


End file.
